<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Marry Me? by MinnieTheMoocherDA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233744">Will You Marry Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA'>MinnieTheMoocherDA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalluzeb proposal inspired by that one scene in Pirates of the Caribbean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/986817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will You Marry Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As said inspired by the proposal scene from Pirates of the Caribbean using exact dialogue from that scene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kal?” Zeb shouted.</p><p>Kallus didn’t have time to answer his lover’s call as he aimed another shot at an incoming TIE. He’d lost track of how long they’d been fighting above Endor. The battle seemed endless. </p><p>“Kal!” </p><p>“What?” Kallus called over his shoulder to the other gunning station. The Ghost’s internal comm system had long been damaged so they’d all had to resort to screaming at each other over the blaster fire.</p><p> “Will you marry me?” </p><p>He nearly let a TIE slip through their defensives as his body momentarily forgot to function. Fortunately, he came back to his sense in time to blast it before it could blast them. </p><p>“I don't think now's the best time!” He replied eventually. </p><p>“Now may be the only time.”</p><p>Admittedly, Zeb did have a point. They’d been fighting on the Ghost for the better part of a day now, with the ground forces having been fighting for even longer and the battle was no where near over.  </p><p>“I love you.” Kallus didn’t think he would ever stop feeling a rush at those words coming out of Zeb’s mouth. “I've made my choice. What's yours?”</p><p>After a moment of silence Kallus turned towards the cockpit.</p><p>“Hera!” He shouted ignoring Zeb’s confused and betrayed what. “Marry us.”</p><p>The ship nearly crashed into one of Endor’s unusually tall tress as Hera dodged fire from the Stardestroyer above them.</p><p>“I'm a little busy at the moment!” She shouted back.</p><p>“Hera, now!”</p><p>Kallus wanted to know what thoughts went through her head in that minute of silence. He wondered if any of them were about Kanan.</p><p>“Fine, then.  Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today-“</p><p>A blast struck the front of the Ghost, shutting off its electricity. They free falled through the air for what felt like hours but could have been no longer than a few minutes before Chopper got the power up and running again. </p><p>“-to destroy you lousy pieces of Empire kriff for hurting my ship!”</p><p>“Alexsandr Kallus.” He heard Zeb say as he blasted the TIE responsible out of existence. “Do you take me to be your husband?”</p><p>Kallus didn’t need to think before replying.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Great.” Zeb said as though he couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Not that he could either. Even as a cadet he never thought he would be married. Let alone that his wedding would be a spur of the moment decision on a freighter in the middle of a war as he shot at the people he used to work for. His parents would’ve been so disappointed. </p><p>“Zeb Orrelios, do you take me to be your husband in sickness and in health?” He asked whilst his gunner pod crashed through a nearby tree. “With health being the less likely?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“As captain, I now pronounce you-“</p><p>A TIE appeared out of nowhere in front of them causing Hera to suddenly swerve, sending Chopper spinning into Kallus’s pod.</p><p>“You may kiss-“</p><p>The TIE shot at them making her swerve again. </p><p>“You may kiss-“</p><p>Their shots missed so Hera just drove straight into it at full force, shattering it to pieces. </p><p> “Just kiss!” </p><p>Kallus left Chopper beeping in glee having put him in charge of his gun and raced down the corridor towards Zeb. He fell over as the ship lurched sideways. But he quickly got back up. After everything they’d been through, he wasn’t going to let a corridor stand between him and Zeb. Eventually he made it to the other gunning station. Sensing his presence Zeb turned to face him. Kallus hadn’t seen a smile that wide on his face since the loss of Ezra and Kanan. Before they could do anything, Hera’s voice travelled to them from the cockpit. </p><p>“We just got confirmation from Mothma, The Emperor is dead! Luke did it!”</p><p>Kallus didn’t hesitate to pull his husband into their first kiss in a now free Universe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>